In the present invention there is provided an interchangeable support disc for diamond-bearing plates which are used in the circular milling cutters utilised in the planing of stones, marbles and granites.
As is known, the wearing of the diamond-bearing plates which act as working tools in circular milling cutters for the planing of stones, marbles and granites gives rise to a hard and costly operation for the substitution of the said plates, resulting in long periods of halting of the machine.
In contrast, with the adoption of the present invention each diamond-bearing plate is mounted on a base disc which is easily interchangeable in that it is fixed to the rotating disc of the machine by means of a screw.